Cosmetic compositions often contain large particles like glitter. In the past, adhering larger particles such as glitter to the keratin materials, particularly hair and eyelashes, has been problematic. Thus, there is a need for improved large particle-containing compositions in which the large particles, like glitter, adhere well to keratin materials.
Also, compositions for application to eyelashes such as mascaras often have problems with clumping or balling upon application owing primarily to the presence of large amounts of wax in these compositions. Thus, there is also a need for improved compositions for application to eyelashes which possess desirable properties upon application such as improved curl and/or lift of the eyelashes but which possess decreased undesirable characteristics such as clumping and/or balling.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratin materials such as eyelashes which is able to address or overcome some or all of the aforementioned problems with the prior art compositions.